Thus far, in a medical device such as an endoscope system that is inserted into the interior of an object to be observed and acquires an image of the interior of a body, various measures are taken in order to remove noise leaking from the inside to the outside of the device. For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technology in which an electrical shield is provided on the outer periphery of a cable that connects an endoscope (a tip-side device), and a processor and a light source device (root end-side devices) of an endoscope system and, in a root unit of a cable connector, a plurality of ferrite cores having different impedance characteristics to noise frequency are arranged on the outer peripheral side of an electrical shield body. The leakage of noise generated in the endoscope to the outside can be prevented by the technology described in Patent Literature 1.